A Route and a Romance
by xXxMoonlightLilyxXx
Summary: A "dangerous" Pokemon has closed off Barry's path to his eighth gym badge. When Paul passes by the two end up teaming up to make it to Sunyshore City. What all could happen while traveling on one little route together? Warning: Yaoi and rated M becuase of Paul's language. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Perhaps I should've done this with my first story. Oh well. This is a Paul/Barry story. The romance will build up overtime, but I tried to make it subtle for the first chapter. No flames please! I did my research on this so hopefully everything sounds right, and yes I made Barry 15. I don't know his age, but it's really not that big of a deal if I got it wrong. He's 15, and Paul will be 16. **Also, I will not continue any of my stories unless there are people interested in them. ** If you like them let me know and I'll keep writing. If not, then I'll put them on hold. That doesn't mean I will never touch it again, but until there is some sign of interest I will put the story off to the side, and work on something else. Please read and review. Thank you!**

Chapter 1: Stuck, but not stopped!

The blonde trainer slumped in his seat as he toyed with the flimsy straw swimming within his drink. He let out an exaggerated sigh, informing half of the overly crowded hotel just how bored the young man was. After several long minutes the stares died away and Barry continued his boring routine.

Barry didn't enjoy hanging around doing nothing. He could be in Sunyshore City by now, battling the unsuspecting gym leader with his team of powerful Pokémon, fighting for his eighth gym badge. The blonde had been dying to get to the nearby city so that he could seal his spot in the Sinnoh League. Unfortunately, the only route leading to the city was off limits, due to there being a highly dangerous Pokémon roaming the area. Everyone that had attempted to make it through came back broken and battered, both the Pokémon and their trainers. To say that didn't scare Barry is an understatement, but this so called "dangerous Pokémon" was preventing him from getting his last gym badge, and with the Sinnoh League only a few months away, the young trainer was really tempted to take his chances with this "dangerous" creature just so he could get his badge.

Barry's stirring was slowly turning more and more rigorous as he thought more about how he was so close to achieving his last badge, but a stupid Pokémon had to get in his way, and that Pokémon might actually cost him his ticket into the Sinnoh League.

"Stupid Pokémon, I bet it's not even dangerous. All the trainers that went were probably just too weak to fight it. Yeah! I could probably beat that Pokémon any day! I would take it down in one shot, like Paul would. Paul would take it down with one of his totally badass Pokémon. No doubt! I could too, just like him, if only there wasn't a line of officers bordering the entrance to the route! The route that is the only way to get to my eighth gym badge! The last badge that Ash showed me he got last week! The badge that should already be mine by now! That Paul probably has! Stupid stupid stupid Pokémon!"

Suddenly the blonde trainer's mental breakdown came to a screeching halt as he discovered his rigorous stirred accidentally tipped his drink over and spilled it. The liquid was now flooding half of the table and dripping onto the floor. Barry's eye twitched irritably at the sight. It wouldn't be long now before the blonde would—

"GAAAAAHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! One day I've spent in this stupid hotel, while I could be getting my eighth gym badge! It's not fair! I have to go! No, I am going! Right now! Haha and no one is going to stop me!" Barry screamed psychotically.

The blonde trainer shot up and burst out the door to his destiny waiting outside. But destiny must have a dark humor because five seconds later Barry was being lead back in by an angry Officer Jenny.

"You know the rules young man," the cop ordered, "The route is off limits! You are not allowed to go through by any means? Understand?"

The blonde turned around with a large frown painted on his face.

"But I have to go! I need to face gym leader Volkner so that I can win my last gym badge and get into the Sinnoh League! Do you have any idea how long I've worked up to this!? A LONG TIME!"

"Young man, it doesn't matter what business you have waiting for you in Sunyshore, but you are not getting onto that route. It is too dangerous, and we do not want to risk any more people and Pokémon getting injured."

"But, that is my destiny out there! Waiting for me to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokémon master, like Paul! I need to go out there! I need to get to Sunyshore! I need to win my eighth—"

"You are not going anywhere young man and that is final. Now stay in this hotel and do not even think about trying to escape again!"

"But—"

"No."

"If you just—"

"No!"

"It's destiny—"

"No young man! You're staying here! End of story!" With that a furious Officer Jenny stormed out, leaving Barry awkwardly standing in the middle of a silent, crowded room. The boiling anger once fueling the fifteen year old quickly drained from his system and left the blonde returning back to his miserable, bored self again.

"This sucks! How in the world am I going to get to Sunyshore now," the blonde trainer huffed.

Suddenly, a little bell chimed as the door to the hotel opened. Barry looked up, naturedly drawn to anything beyond the boring atmosphere, and soon found his gaze falling upon a familiar young boy. His sleek purple strands shadowing his dark brown eyes. Instantly Barry's body exploded with happiness and excitement as his mind registered that his idol, the Paul, had just entered the building.

"Paul!" The blonde screamed. The purple haired boy glared at the hyperactive trainer with not a taste of interest in his eyes.

"Well, well well look who it is. Barry. Why am I not surprised to find you stranded in a dusty hotel out in the middle of nowhere." Paul coldly replied. Barry, completely oblivious to Paul's cruel response only had _'He remembered my name! Oh my god he remembered my name! The Paul! Ah! I'll never forget this moment'_ running through his mind.

"Well, you know. Got a little stuck on my journey, but no worries! I will be resuming real soon so that I can travel to Sunyshore City and receive my eighth gym badge!"

"Your eighth gym badge? You still haven't collected them all? I finished collecting mine a month ago. You're way behind kid."

_'I knew it!'_ Barry thought.

"Well, I would've had my eighth badge a long time ago, if the only route leading to it wasn't closed because of some stupid Pokémon roaming around it."

"Yeah," Paul smirked, "I know about that."

"Do you now? Well, then I guess you know that this Pokémon is considered "highly dangerous" and any trainer or Pokémon that crosses its path will be crushed!"

"Yeah."

"Well… then I guess you also know that there is a whole line of officers bordering the entrance to the route, to prevent people from getting through, and that they had to evacuate the small town on the route to protect the townspeople too."

"Yes, I did."

"Hey so did I! Cool, but one thing I still don't get is why hasn't Volkner done something about this. I bet he could handle it, or what about Cynthia. She would probably kill the stupid Pokémon if she put a stop to it."

"For your information, Volkner is sick, and—"

"Whaaaaaaat?! What luck… oh… sorry. You were saying." Paul's eye twitched by the overly excited blonde's small interruption.

"As I was saying… Volkner is sick, and Cynthia is currently visiting someone in Unova. So, either no one is close enough or available to currently handle the situation."

"Unova… Unova… Where the heck is Unova? Must be a new town or something…"

"Sure kid… Now, if you don't mind I'm leaving. I was just passing through," and with that Paul started walking.

"Wait," Barry shouted, "where are you going Paul?" The blonde was actually making decent conversation with his idol. He couldn't leave now.

"None of your business kid," The cold trainer replied.

"Please Paul. Tell me where. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, please!"

Paul looked around the room as the hyperactive boy continued his immature rant. Clearly this conversation wasn't going unnoticed and the two were getting an awful lot of glares. _'Great,'_ he thought, _'Might as well end this quickly and get out of here, while I still have a chance.'_

"Sunyshore," Paul grunted.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to Sunyshore, okay. Now get out of my way."

"Hey wait, what about the "dangerous" Pokémon on the route?"

"I think I can handle it."

"What about the line of officers bordering the entrance."

"Obviously it's not impossible to get through if so many trainers have gotten injured, even with the officers around."

"But… but…"

"Listen kid, I'm going to Sunyshore and that's final. Now back off." Barry paused for a second, as well as Paul. The two stared at each other, only for a brief moment, before the blonde replied.

"I'm going with you."

"What!" The cold trainer stuttered.

"I'm going with you. I want to go to Sunyshore so that I can battle Volkner and get my eighth gym badge, and I'm not going to get it if I stuck here like I'm on house arrest."

"I travel alone kid. Why don't you go on your own?"

"Because I've tried multiple times and Officer Jenny just drags me back in here each time."

"Really, are you sure it's not because you're afraid to go alone," Paul asked mockingly.

"N-n-no," Barry stuttered, "for your information Paul, like you I have a heart and mind of steel. I can take anything and everything that comes at me."

"I see. Well, good luck with that," the purple haired boy replied as he turned and started walking away again. However, suddenly Paul was stopped as a 100 pound anchor latched onto his leg in the form of an overly dramatic blonde boy. _'Seriously,'_ he thought.

"Please, please, please, please, please Paul! Let me go with you! I'm begging you! I want that last badge so bad! I admit the line of officers is a little difficult for me to sneak through, but with you by my side I know we can make it to Sunyshore! Oh please Paul! Let me come with you! Please, please, please, please, please—"

The purple haired boy was slightly taken back by how desperate the kid was to travel with his 'idol' to the town next door. He had a faint pink blush tainting his cheeks by the commotion the blonde was making, and he couldn't tell whether it was from the embarrassment of the blabbering kid below him, or something else. However, judging by the attention they were getting in the room he was not going to let this continue. _'I'm going to regret this,'_ he thought.

"Fine, you can come!" Paul screamed. Barry springed up from the floor and tackled the angry trainer in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Paul! I can't believe I'm going to travel with my idol! It's a dream come true! Oh sorry," the blonde apologized as hopped off of the blushing boy beside him, "I forgot you're no the touchy feely type. I was just so excited. So, when do we leave?!"

After shaking off the awkward experience, the purple haired boy grabbed the blonde and dragged him over to a corner.

"Alright listen," he spat, "We'll leave tomorrow morning. Six o'clock, at the back entrance, and you better not be late or so god help me I will leave you here without any thought of turning back. Okay?"

"Okay!" Barry squealed. Paul couldn't help but cringe at the high pitch tone that invaded his eardrums.

"Fine, then I'll see you tomorrow," Paul finished, and with that he turned around and walked away for the last time.

"Sounds good! See you tomorrow buddy!" Barry cheered as he skipped down the hallway.

Paul sighed once the blonde boy was out of sight.

'_What did I get myself into?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****It's been a while since I've touched this story. It's not because I lost interest in it or didn't think it got enough attention. I just haven't had the time to devote myself to writing this second chapter. Furthermore, I had a severe case of writer's block with this chapter. After I set up the first chapter I was thinking, **_**'Okay… how the heck am I going to get them through that line of officers!' **_**Well, after many headaches (kind of haha) I came to an answer to my conclusion (I was getting impatient and went with the one I thought would work out the best). I really hope it works out. Let me know what you guys think! Please read and review! Yes, reviews please! I love reviews!**

Chapter 2: Sneaking Across the Borderline

The purple haired boy sighed as he leaned against the white concrete wall of the hotel, his dark, brown eyes staring out at the view of the warm sun slowly crawling over the vast, blue sea. Paul closed his eyes and released a long sigh as he let the sound of the crashing waves soothe his aching mind. Last time the cold trainer had checked his watch it was five minutes before eight. If the blonde trainer didn't show up by then than Paul would not hesitate to ditch him, and avoid his mindless mistake.

Paul released another long sigh before he opened his eyes and looked down at his watch.

"8:00," he huffed.

He took one more glance around before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and pushed off of the wall.

"Well, I'm not wasting another minute here-"

Suddenly, the cold trainer heard what sounded like faint screaming. Before he could even comprehend the random noise a flash of orange whipped around the corner.

"Paul!" Barry screamed.

"Good lo-"

Before Paul could even finish his complaint the energetic boy smashed into him and knocked the boy to the ground. Paul growled as he glared at the body lying across from him, as he tried to recompose himself from the recent, and rather unexpected, crash.

"Paul!" Barry cheered as he sat up with a huge grin on his face. The purple haired boy jumped slightly at the overly energetic tone from the kid in front of him.

"Will you shut up," Paul hissed, "You're going to get us c-"

"Oh my god I'm so glad that you didn't leave! I was afraid that you would be gone because my alarm didn't go off, and I could find my shoe, and you would not believe the food I had to stuff in my mouth before I got out here. Are eggs supposed to be soggy!? I don't think so! I knew I should've gone for the toast instead! Ah! I should've grabbed food for the road! Why didn't I do that!? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-"

Paul stood up and smacked his hand against the blonde trainer's mouth.

"Shut up," he hissed, "Before I fucking throw you into the ocean! You are going to blow our cover!"

The energetic boy laughed into the furious boy's palm and moved his head away.

"Whoa! Being chucked into the ocean by my idol is like a dream come true… that and sky diving into a volcano, while eating tacos…"

The blonde trainer gazed over at the purple haired boy in front of him, as Paul continued to fume.

"You have a real problem with shutting up don't you," Paul hissed.

"Yeah," Barry replied, "My dad always told me I can get a little carried away when it comes to talking, socializing… actually, anything to do with interacting with people really."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter! We're going on a journey together! I'm so excited! Going on a journey with my idol is like another dream come true! Even if it is just for a little route I'm sure we'll have a blast! We'll become best friends!"

"… No… just stop talking so loud before I smack you!"

"Okay," Barry giggled, "but if you don't mind, can I ask you one tiny question."

"Sure," Paul gritted.

"How are we going to get past those officers?"

The cold trainer glanced out into the distance, towards the faint line of officers guarding the border.

"Easy," Paul replied, "it's cloudy today, we just use a flying Pokémon to fly high enough into the clouds, until we can't be seen, and then cross the border."

"Genius," Barry whispered excitedly, "Just what you would expect from the great and mighty Paul!"

Paul groaned as the blonde trainer gazed at him with his big, orange eyes.

"You are making me regret allowing you to tag along, every time you speak," Paul groaned.

The purple haired boy dug into his pocket and removed a Poke Ball. He clicked the button, allowing the tiny capsule to enlarge to its normal size before throwing it into the air. A flash of light erupted and revealed a large, blue bird. The big boss Pokémon released a valiant cry as it spread its vast wings.

"Oh my god! Honchkrow!" Barry screamed excitedly, "I love this guy! Ah! I remember when you once used him against this guy and his Magnezone! Crushed him, with your shadow ball and your-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Stop talking!" Paul gritted.

The blonde trainer shut his mouth, but couldn't hide the smile growing upon his face as he gazed at the giant bird. The cold trainer sighed and walked towards the Pokémon, and in one swift motion jumped on. Once he was settled in Paul glanced back at Barry, who was still gazing from below.

"You getting on or what?" Paul asked.

Barry's smile faded for a moment as a faint blush adorned his cheeks and he stared off into the distance.

"Well," he chuckled, "you see… I've never actually flown on a Pokémon before. I mean I've surfed on my Empoleon, but that's not the same… Is it safe?"

"As safe as sky diving into a volcano with tacos," Paul replied sarcastically.

The blonde trainer laughed at the purple haired boy's response.

"You getting on or not?" The cold trainer asked impatiently.

"Oh! Me? Uhh…"

"Do it or I'll leave you."

The blonde trainer yelped and instantly jumped onto the Pokémon. Paul mentally slapped himself for even allowing the energetic boy a chance to still get on.

'_Should've taken off when I had the chance,'_ Paul thought.

Then, before the cold trainer was about to make the command a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist and a head rested upon his back. An unexpected blush appeared on Paul's face before he grabbed the skinny pair of arms and threw them off of him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Paul screamed.

"Uh… holding on so that I don't fall off…" Barry replied.

"Hold onto the damn bird! Not me!"

"But, but, that won't help me! What if I fall off?!"

"Tough luck then."

"But-"

However, before the energetic boy could even finish his sentence Paul kicked Honchkrow and sent the bird soaring up. Barry screamed as he instantly grabbed onto Paul's body. The purple haired boy blushed as the young boy clinged to him. He was contemplating on throwing the boy's arms off of him again, but decided that after flying a couple hundred feet into the air that it probably wouldn't be the best thing to do. Besides, Paul wasn't that cruel.

Soon, the navy bird had flown into the clouds and there was nothing but a thin, gray fog surrounding them. The cold trainer closed his eyes and relaxed at the feeling of the air brushing past him. For some reason, the feeling of the young trainer clinging onto him made him relax even more.

'_I refuse to look into this right now…"_ Paul thought.

Suddenly, a flash of light shined through the clouds and soon the two were soaring through clear skies. The purple haired boy opened his eyes and scanned the scene of blue skies and warm sunshine. Then, Paul looked over his shoulder at the blonde trainer, whose face was still buried into his blue jacket. The sight of the energetic boy was kind of… cute… Then, Paul mentally smacked himself.

'_No.'_

Finally, the purple haired boy released a long held sigh.

"Hey kid, you can open your eyes now," he sighed.

"Are you sure?" Barry asked timidly.

"Yeah, just stop ruining my jacket and open your eyes already."

Paul felt the Barry nod against his back before the energetic boy finally looked up. A moment of silence fell between the two until suddenly…

"Wow!" Barry screamed.

Paul groaned as the high pitched scream penetrated his eardrums.

"This is so cool! Why haven't I done this sooner!? That's it! Once we land I'm going to catch me a flying Pokémon!"

"That's great," Paul huffed, "Just don't move too much while we're flying or else you'll make us fall off."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want that to happen now would we! Then, we would never be able to have our journey! Right buddy?!"

"Whatever, just look at the clouds and be quiet."

The blonde trainer chuckled at the cold trainer's reaction, before he gazed around at the vast scene before him. Paul peeked over his shoulder and saw the young boy smiling and gazing at the view. Barry's orange eyes were shining as the sunlight gazed down upon the two, his blonde hair was blowing gracefully in the light breeze, and he was wearing the biggest grin Paul had ever seen a human being bare. The purple haired boy couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face at the sight before him. It was simply… cute.

The cold trainer gazed back in front of him, allowing the small smile to remain upon his face. Then, looking down for a brief moment Paul glimpsed at his Honchkrow, whom was grinning at him. The purple haired boy instantly scowled and lightly smacked the navy bird on the back of the head.

"Wipe that grin off your face and keep flying," Paul ordered.

With that the two trainers continued their peaceful flight through clear skies and sunshine.

**Well, here's chapter two! Sorry that it took so long. I promise that this story will be finished by the end of the summer. Still got several chapters to go, so it's time to get on a roll! Thanks for all the support! More importantly, thanks for your patience! Keep those reviews coming and look forward to chapter 3! **


End file.
